The Official First
by Mwoodard85
Summary: My story takes place a week after the episode When 6021 Met 4267. It is about how Chelsea set Raven and Eddie up, and what is gonna happen afterwards.SO PLEASE REVIEW, I DON'T CARE IF IT'S GOOD OR BAD, POSITIVE OR NEGATIVE.
1. The Official First: Part1

My "That's So Raven" Story 

"Offical First"

Scene1:  
Chelsea and Danny walking down the hallways of Bayside High After School

"Man, I am still trippin' over that party that Rven throw last week." Chelsea said,

"It was pretty awesome." Danny says, as they stopped by the corner just before Raven and Chelsea's lockers. With Raven eavesdropping the conversation.

"Danny, I wanna thank you again so much for creating that fake part of the schools dating website. If you didn't do it, Raven and Eddie would have never finally thought about gettin' together. You know? They both come to me always taling about each other. Always taking about their feelings for one another. Raven and Eddie were crazy about each other. So I had to something, I could just sit around and do nothing." Chelsea explains.

"Hey, It was no problem what so ever, it's what I was born to do. That reminds me, I have to take that part of the site down before some else finds it." Danny says.

Danny and Chelsea kiss.

"It seems as they were made for each other, you know? They are so playful around each other. Yet hey bother have these hidden feelings for each other, and neither of them says anything about it. I just saw an opportunity and I had to take it. I mean look. Raven is so over Devon and Eddie is way over Chantel." She says.

"It was a good thing you tricked her into signing onto the website." Danny said.

"It was great that you got Eddie onto the website after his basketball practice." Chelsea said.

Raven quickly leaves in slight disappointment yet a little happy that her friend did what she did for her.

"Oh... I gotta go. Senorita Rodregiez is in charge of Computer Club this wee. So I'll call you, tonight?" Danny said.

"Okay. I'll talk to you then." Chelsea said. They kiss once again and they part their ways.

To Be Countinued...


	2. The Official First: Part2

Countinue of Chapter 1: The Offical First

So this part 2 of Chapter 1

Scene2:  
Raven arriving at home to find Cory cooking. It was Cory's weeks to cook dinner again. Victor comes down the kitchen stairs. With Cory placing warm plates and bowls of food on the table.

"Wow, Cory you really out did yourself this time. It smells great in here." Victor said, as he approached the stove.

"Yeah, It looks like you finally know how to turn on the oven." Raven said, as she sat down at the kitchen table.

"This time I didn't even hire a chef to do it either. I prepared Christmas dinner tonight." said Cory, as he approached the table with a pot of hot gravy. "Boy do you have your months confused or somethin'? This is the middle of Febuary." Raven said.

"I know what month it is." Cory said, with a slight attitude. " This my favorite meal. I made Spiral glaze ham, mash potatoes and gravey, Mac-n-Chesse, Cranberry flavored stuffing, Candied yams with tiny toasted marshmallows, collared greens, Rolls, a no-bake strawberry cheescake for dessert chillin in the fridge, and A Red Velvet cake baking in the oven. Dig in everybody."

"Cory I told you it didn't have to be this fancy."Victory said as he spooned the mash potatoes onto his plate.

"It was no problem at all dad. I just watched the food channel last week and took down a couple notes and BAM! It's now what you see here in front of you." Cory said, with a big smile on his face.

"I'm very impressd with you Cory. See I told you that you were steppin' in your mothers shoes." Victor said.

Raven and Cory quickly look at their dad.

"And this time, I'm not in her jeans." Victor said with a smile.

Victor glances over at Raven while he fills his plate with Mac-n-Cheese.

"Honey, aren't you gonna eat some of this delicious food your brother prepared? Honey, you're not still upset about you and Devon's brake up are you?" Victor said very conserned.

"I can't believe that Chelsea and Danny set us up. I would have eventually come to my senses." Raven whispered, to herself.

Raven goes into a vision.

"I'm real glad that we're on our real first date Rae." Eddie says, while Raven grabs and holds his hand.

"Me too Eddie." Raven said as she started to stare deeply into his eyes. And Raven looks away. They both smile adn gigle at each other.

"Um... Popcorn?" Eddie offers.

"Um... Thanks!" Raven says, shyishly. With both of them leaning in towards one another, with both of their hands still toaching.

Raven comes out of her vision.

Raven quickly becomes flushed with fever and bites her bottom lip just a little just like the night when Eddie came back and kissed her.

"Maybe we could give it another shot." Raven said to herself, but still loud enough to be heard.

"Give what "another shot?" Victor asked.

"Oh nothing Dad. I was just thinking about a... a math problem. Math has given me a little trouble lately." She lyed. She forks a big spoon full of mash potatoes on her plate and tastes them. "Wow Cory these mash potatoes are off the hook."

"Thanks Raven" Cory said smiling.

" So what did you put in them?" Raven questioned.

"Sorry I can't tell ya that. A chef never tells." Cory said.

"That's my boy!" Victor said.

Scene3 Raven, Chelsea and Danny walking down the hallways of Bayside High once again talking.

"Look, Rae. Danny and I have soemthing to fess up to you." Chelsea said, nervously.

Raven has a weird twisted look on her face. Acting as if she didn't know what she as already gonna say. "Go on. Say it Chelsea." Raven said.

"Raven. Danny and I set you and Eddie up." Chelsea said, nervously as Chelsea and Danny looked at Raven. "We'll I knew how good Danny is with making webpages. So I went to him with this idea I had. The school dating website, it was a complete fake. Only so you and Eddie could finally get together. I'm so sorry please don't be mad at me Rae.

"I'm not. In fact, I wanna thank you." Raven said thankfully.

"Raven if you just listen for a second. You and Eddie... Huh? Your not upset? You're not gonna scream at me? Or stop talking to me?" Chelsea said full of relief.

"Gurl. Please. I'm so glad that you did it. If you didn't do it, I would have never had the guts to do it myself. Plus, I've been kinda hiding feelings form him. I've had this slight what if crush on him, since like 9th greade. Way before little Miss Chantel ever came along. I just didn't act on them because we were best friends and I didn't want to make our friendship awkward. You know?" Raven explained.

"He's been feeling the same exact way. Just way much longer than that." Chelsea said. "He's been very envious of Devon. He just didn't know how to tell you."Chelsea said, as she looked around. "It just seemed like the right time to do what I did. Are we still cool with each other?" Chelsea asked.

"You know we are. Gurl... Give me a hug." Raven said with open arms.

Chelsea and Danny leave to go to class. Then a moment later Eddie and Raven bump into each other.

"Hey Rae." Eddie says, excitedly.

"Hey Eddie." Raven says, as she looks down smiling and slightly blushed with her heart beating extrememly fast.

"Look, Raven. I've been thinking alot about what happend at the party, and I was thinking maybe..."Eddie says very nervous pushing his hair backwards. "we could pick up were we left off? Maybe go on a real first date?" Eddie asks as he rubs his hands together.

"I'd really like that. Yeah!" Raven says, very excited.

"How about tonight? 6:30 Sound good? Movies?

"I'll see you then!" Raven said, while smiling.

"Great then. I'll pick you at 6:30." Eddie said.

Eddie and Raven arrive at the movie theater in the in the newly paintd blue car. With no fruit attached.

"Umm... I'll get us some popcorn. Is that okay with you?" Eddie asks.

"Okay. I'll be here waiting" Raven says.

Eddie returns 5 minutes later with a jumbo size popcorn enough for both of them. After sitting down for about 5 minutes, her vision from dinner time yesterday starts.

"I'm real glad that we're on our real first date Rae."Eddie says, as Raven grabs and holds his hand. He heart is now pounding faster than ever before.

"Me too Eddie." Raven says, as she starts to stares deeply into his eyes. They both smile and giggle at each other.

"Um.. Popcorn? Eddie offers. She let's go of his hand to dig for popcorn.

"Um.. Thanks!" Raven says, leaning in towards him, hands are touching again. They both quickly pull their hands away.

About 55 minutes into the movie. Their both eating popcorn thinking more of each than paying attention to the movie. Once in a while they would stop and glance at each other while they other wasn't paying attention. Suddenly their hands meet once again, this time inside the popcorn bucket. This time they go into a deep romantic stare. Then they finally kiss again. Longer than the first two kisses combined. It was fireworks and pure magic at 3rd lips touch. They come out of the kiss to finally to get some air.

"Wow...So does this mean what I think it means? That we're offical, like i'm your boyfriend and your my girlfriend?" Eddie asked.

"I really hope so." Raven says.

They countinue to kiss for the remander of the movie not even paying attention to it, or the spilt over popcorn bucket, all over the floor in front of them.

To Be Countinued... :)


	3. Double Date or Double Trouble

Chapter 3: Double Date or Double Trouble 

Scene 1:  
Walkin' down the hallways of the school. Eddie, Raven, Chelsea and Danny are talking about their weekend plans. 2 Minutes before first period starts. It's about a week later after Raven and Eddie decided to make it official between the two becoming boyfriend and Girlfriend.

"Hey Raven. It's Friday and last night Danny and I were talking on the phone, and since I gotta boyfriend and you finally gotta new boyfriend, maybe we could go double dating tonight? You know, what we used to talk about in Middle School." Chelsea said.

"Sounds great!" Eddie said, excitedly

"Hey that sounds like fun." Raven said aloud. Raven looks up at the wall clock. "Chels, I gotta go. My dad says if I'm late for any of my classes and I get a detention, I will be grounded for a month for each detention I get, until the end of the school year.

Raven kisses Eddie good-bye before she goes into a full sprint to her first class.

"Catch ya later Rae." Eddie says, as he looks at the couple. "I gotta get to gym class before coach makes me run laps again. See you guys during Study Hall." Eddie explains, as goes off to gym.

"Bye, Eddie" Chelsea shouts out.

Danny leans in and kisses Chelsea.

"So I'll see ya in 4th period study hall?"

"Of course silly. We're in the same class, why wouldn't we see each other?" Chelsea says ..

Chelsea leaves Danny standing there with a confused look on his face, and then he leaves.

Scene 2:  
It's the end of Study Hall and the release bell for their next class rings. Walking down the hallway Chelsea, Danny and Eddie were discussing this weekends double date. Raven walks up & joins them.

"Hey Raven!" Chelsea said, happily.

"Hey Chels!" Raven replied.

Raven kisses Eddie and then they hold hands as they strolled down the hallway.

"We were discussing whether or not to go to the movies or to go bowling." Chelsea explains.

"My vote goes for bowling." Raven said.

"Well, majority rules Danny, maybe next time we can go to the movies, OK.

"Man, I really wanted to see that new Sci-Fi movie "Space Wars: Episode 3." Danny said as he looked at Chelsea. He looked over at Eddie and Raven and said "Hey you two went and seen it last week right? So how was it?"

"Um, um, um...It was... you tell him Rae."Eddie said.

"It was.." Raven was makin' up a lie in her head. "It was pretty good. With the light up swords with the flippin and with short green guy with the elf ears. It was pretty cool." Knowing that all they did during that movie was make out.

"That sounds so awesome! I can't wait to go and see." Danny said, excitedly.

"I'll go with you next week, as long as I don't have to were that stupid costume with rolled up Cinnamon buns over my ears." Chelsea explains.

"Okay." Danny said happily.

"You know what? Maybe we can start doing this every weekend?"

"Girl you must be crazy? Raven and I are gonna start spending more time together on the weekends. You know? So we can get to know each other a little more personally." Eddie explains.

"Eddie you are so nasty." Raven, laughed out. Eddie smiles at her. "We'll still hang out on weekends. Okay?"

Chelsea sighs a little. "Okay. We'll 6:30's good for me." Chelsea said.

"I'll pick you two up then." Eddie says, then looks towards Raven. "I'll be by your place about 6." As he touches her cheek with his index and middle finger together and rides it down to under her chin to lift her head up and kiss her. And this wasn't a regular peck on the lips either. They kissed for about 2 and a half minutes with Raven leaning her back against Eddie's locker. "Sounds like a date." Chelsea says, "Come on Danny let's go." As she grabbed his hand.

"Why?" He asks. She does a head pointing thing at the kissin' couple.

"Oh... Okay! Let's go." Danny says.

They stopped kissing. And he looked into her light brown eyes and said. "So was that a yes"  
"Yes." She giggled out. "So I'll see you then."

"You know it." Eddie replies. As they separate to go in their opposite directions.

Scene 3:  
The same day. Raven comes into her house singing and dancing. Cory and Cindy sittin' on the couch kissing. And the tv is on a new episode of "Kung-Fu Kats" Cory's favorite tv show. Cory and Cindy didn't even stop to look at Raven as she was singing a loud. Then Raven stops to see Cory and Cindy makin' out.

"Oh... Hey you two." Raven says.

"Oh... Hi Raven." Cindy says as she wipes her lips.

"So... why are you smiling so much?" Cory asks.

"I've gotta 6:00 o'clock double date tonight, with Chelsea and her boyfriend. " Raven says happily.

"Who's your date? Devon broke up with you remember?" Cory said.

"Eddie is my date." Raven says.

"Oh... Eddie." Cory says calmly and looks at the tv for a moment. "Eddie?" Cory says, happily. Now looking at Raven. Raven then nods her head up and down. "Eddie Thomas!"

"Yep!" Raven says, happily.

Cory was now standing looking at Raven. Now wide-eyed. "Edward Thomas? Your best friend Thomas? Happenin' Rappin' Basketball playin' Thomas?" Cory now shouting excitedly.

"You know it." Raven says proudly.

Cory now is headed back over to the couch to sit with Cindy. "I've got to calm down." Cory said. "So where are you and Eddie going on your first date together?"

"Oh... This isn't our first date together. This is our second one." Raven explains.

"Wait... hold up! If this is the second date, then when was the first? Cory said becoming nosy.

"Oh... I didn't tell you?" Raven started, with Cory shaking his head no. "Eddie and I are dating now. Our first date was last week. We went to the movies. But we really didn't watch the movie." Raven smiles.

"So where are you going tonight?" Cindy asks.

"We are going bowling!" She said.

"I wish that Cory would take me out more!" Cindy says, as she purposely elbows Cory's arm.

"OK, Cindy! I get it." Cory says. "Well you know what?" Cory asks.

"What?" Raven says.

"It's about time!" Cory started. "I thought that you two would never get together"  
"It's time for me to get ready..." Raven started to sing out. But was caught in a vision. Cindy looks over at Raven just standing there looking at nothing.

"What is she doing?" Cindy asks.

"Doing what?" He asks, as he watches tv.

"She just stopped. She's glaring off, just standing their, staring at nothing." Cindy said wondering.

"She's just probably having another vision." Cory said unconsciencely. "She's having a what? A vision? What's a..." She cut off middle sentence.

"I didn't say she was having a vision." Cory was trying to think of a quick excuse. "I said she's "envisioning her double date tonight." Cory says as she continues to look at Raven. "She likes to stop and go into deep thought about what she's gonna wear. That's how she designs her clothes. She just stops in the middle of her sentences and thinks about what she's gonna make next. See look! I do it too sometimes." Acting just like Raven. Doing a vision face. "See?" He smiles nervously.

"Well, okay Cory." Cindy says.

Now we see Raven's Vision as she does. In the vision we can't see two unknown person's faces. We can only see the back of two heads. A male about 6 foot tall with a bald fade. And the other was a female about 5 foot 4 inches tall with long jet black hair flowing down the middle of her back.

"But..." A tall unknown male says.

"You really need to leave now! I don't want anything to do with you, so be gone!" Raven said very angered.

Eddie approaches Raven from behind. And wraps his arm around the lower part of her back to set his hand on her waist.

"What are you doing here?" Eddie says with an attitude.

Raven's vision ends.

"Oh snap." Raven says sluggishly.

"Well Cory." Cindy said. "I gotta get home. I'll talk to you later. OK." She says as she walks with her backpack to the door. Raven starts to walk towards her room. "I hope you envisioned a great clothing design." She says excitedly. Cindy opens the door.

"Oh... yeah. I did." Raven said very confused.

"Well bye." Cindy says as she leaves.

Raven goes off to her room, to prepare for her date.

It's a couple of hours later and Eddie is right on time. He decided to wear just basic clothes. He rings the doorbell and Cory answers the door.

"Hey, what's up Cory!" Eddie says.

"So you gotta date with my sister tonight?"

"Um.. Yeah? Is that okay with you?" Eddie says as he steps in the house.

"I'm cool with it. I just thought that your guys would never get together." Cory explains.

"Oh... So is Raven almost ready?" Eddie asks.

Victor is now coming down the stairs.

"Cory, who's at the door?" Victor says as he comes down the stairs quickly.

"It's just Eddie. He's just here to pick up Raven for their date tonight." Cory said. "She should be up in a minute."

Raven steps into the living room. Wearing tight blue jeans with a blouse and some high heels. She walks towards Eddie and stands beside him. Holding his hand. Victor now smiling at them very hard.

"Ohhhhh, my! Only if Tanya could be here to see this." Victor says happily.

"Dad. We're going on a date, not to the prom. But yeah we'll be going to prom in the future together." Raven explains.

"I know, I know. I'd never thought that I would live to see the day that you two date each other. "It's about time!" Victor says.

"I'll have her home by 10:30 Mr. B." Eddie says.

"It's Friday night. You kids can stay out till 11:30 if you want." Victor says. " Let me get my Polaroid Camera and take a couple of pictures." Victor runs up stairs and gets his camera.

"I just hope that they don't show up." Raven said

"Who?" Eddie asks.

"I think... never mind." Raven starts "Cory if anybody happens to call looking for me just tell them that I'm over Chelsea's house. Okay?"

"You got it Raven." said Cory.

Victor comes back with his Polaroid and snaps tons of pictures.

"Oh... Before you go. Let me go and get my old camcorder." Victor says as he rushes off.

"Dad! It's just a date." Raven says. She looks at Eddie. "Hurry up let's go!"

"Bye Cory." Eddie says, as Raven pulls him out of the house.

"You got it Raven." said Cory.

Victor comes back with his Polaroid and snaps tons of pictures.

"Oh... Before you go. Let me go and get my old camcorder." Victor says as he rushes off.

"Dad! It's just a date." Raven says. She looks at Eddie. "Hurry up let's go!"

"Bye Cory." Eddie says, as Raven pulls him out of the house.

Scene 4:  
Raven, Eddie, Chelsea and Danny have been bowling for about a half an hour now. Now Chelsea sits down from bowling. And now it's Danny's turn to bowl again.

"Hey Rae. I'm gettin' better. I just knocked down 5 pins." Chelsea says, happily as she sits down.

"Better than what I can do." Raven says, sarcastically.

"Aww man... I completely missed the pins." Danny shouts out.

"Man, he's just as bad as we are." Raven says.

"Maybe worse." Eddie adds.

Mean while back at home, the doorbell rings. It's Chantel and Devon. Some how they knew each other. And they both had the same plot to get the ex's back. Cory answers the door.

He opens the door and looks find it's Devon. "May I help you?" Cory says very angered at Devon, for braking his innocent sisters heart. Devon tries to step in the house, expecting to feel welcomed. "Back up playa!" Cory says.

"Okay? So where's Raven?" He asks.

"And where's is my cookie lips?" Chantel comes from behind Devon. "I know he's here somewhere. He's wearing my favorite scent. Pancake syrup." She sniffs the air like a dog.

"Who are you? And what is a Cookie Lips?" Cory asks.

"I'm Chantel" She says being very sassy.

"OK. But you still haven't told me what a Cookie Lips is?" Cory asks.

"Cookie Lips is Eddie. Eddie Thomas." She explains.

"Okay? Their not hear right now." Cory says as he walks towards the couch. "There on a date with each other at the bowling alley." Cory says unconsciencesly. He hears a sudden clatter at the door. He quickly turns around to sees that they are both gone. He runs to the door in sees two car doors slams and drive off.

"Uh... Oh... I think I did it again." Cory said very upset. He quickly runs in the kitchen to grab his cell phone off the counter to call to call Raven and warn her that they are one their way. But no one answers. "Man she's gonna kill me."

Twenty minutes later Chantel and Devon are at the Bowling Alley, spying on Raven and Eddie and their about to make their move. Raven is up to bowl. She knocks down 3 pins her last roll.

"I don't think that we should be here." Devon says.

"Do you want your girlfriend back, or not?" Chantel says.

Raven goes and sits next to Eddie. They pecked each other on the lips once. Then Eddie gets up and grabs his bowling bowl to bowl. Raven hears people talking behind her in the distant. She whispers to herself. "That voice sounds so familiar." She turns around to see Devon and Chantel duck down quickly behind some plastic indoor bushes. She saw Devon's face but didn't know Chantel was Chantel.

"Oh my goodness." She whispers to herself. "I should have known that was him from my vision earlier today. But what about the woman with the long hair. Who was she?"

"She saw me! I 'm outta here." Devon says quickly. "Do you think we should go over there and talk to them?" Devon asks.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea. Let's go." Chantel adds. They both jump up quickly from behind the bushes to try and run off. Chantel having many plastic twigs and leaves in her hair.

"Hold it!" Raven says, as she rushes over to them. They both turn around slowly. "What are you two doing here?"

"Rae, I really need to talk to you. I didn't want to bother you during your date. But, what I did was really messed up!" Devon started, he grabs her hand. But she snatched it back.

"Ya dang right it was messed up. You broke up with me in a letter for another girl." Raven said very angered.

"But..." Devon tried to explain but was cut off.

"You really need to leave now. I don't want anything to do with." She said very angered. "So be gone."

Eddie is done bowling and sees that Raven is not in her seat. Eddie approaches Raven from behind. And wraps his arm around the lower part of her back to set his hand on her waist.

"What are you doing here?" Eddie says with an attitude. Not even noticing Chantel standing beside him.

"I come for Raven." Devon says. Breathing very hard.

"I don't think so my brotha," Eddie continues, as he stands in front of Raven "your gonna have to leave with..." He looks over to see a girl by the name of Chantel by Devon's side, with plastic leaves and bushes in her hair. He pauses for a couple of moments. Chelsea watches from a distance with Danny.

"Chantel? Chantel is that you?" Eddie asks.

"Yeah it's me." Chantel said gettin closer.

"It's time for the both of you to leave. Right now." Eddie says, as he points to the exit.

"I'm not leaving without Raven." Devon said.

"Well, I think you are! Now like I said before. "It's time for the both of you to leave. Right now." Eddie said ready to fight.

"But Cookie Lips..." Chantel started but was cut off.

"Don't "But Cookie Lips" me. Now leave!" Eddie said becoming really upset.

"I thought when you broke up with me, that it meant... I still love you Cookie Lips." Chantel added.

"Oh no girlfriend. I don't think you wanna get that close to my man." Raven said as she started to pull of her earrings.

"We're on a date." Eddie said.

"But Raven, is this the way it really ends?" Devon said.

"It was over the moment that you put that letter in the mail." Raven now upset. "You've had your chance."

"Now getta gettin'." Eddie added, as he grabbed Raven by the hand.

"Buh... Bye"

Eddie and Raven rejoin Danny and Chelsea and they sit down. Raven slightly comes to tears, and Chelsea sets herself beside Raven to comfort her friend, by putting her arm around her. Devon and Chantel leave.

"Are you okay Rae?" Chelsea starts.

"No Chels." Raven says as more tears start falling out of her eyes. "I'm not okay."

"They have got a lot of nerve coming out here." Eddie says he folds his arms.

"How did they even know that we were here tonight?" Raven said. "But... I have a good idea who told them."

The scene fades out on Raven's crying face.

Please review my story. It will inspire me to write more. Thanks


	4. Dancing on Air

* * *

Chapter 4: Dancing on Air

* * *

Scene 1: Still at the bowling alley. Raven and Eddie sit together with disappointed looks up their faces.

"It had to be Cory! I'm gonna kill him. I know he had to say something." Raven started.

"I can't believe it. Man I swear, when I see him I'm gonna kill'em first." Eddie added.

"Not before I do homie!" Raven said as she breathed in and out like an outraged bull.

"Calm down you two. Maybe it was an accident?" Chelsea said as she sat down beside Raven.

"The only accident that there is gonna be is my foot up side his melon head." Raven said now slightly calmer.

"Calm down Rae. Maybe Chelsea's right... For once." Danny said.

"Rae, I think I'm gonna go home right now. Did you wanna ride home?" Eddie said.

"Yeah. I think I'm gonna go home and go to bed." Raven added.

"Oh wait. Did you two want a ride home too?" Eddie said.

"No it's okay. Where gonna be fine." Danny said.

"Yeah Rae. We'll be just fine. You go home and rest okay." Chelsea added. "Danny's step mom or older brother can pick us up later."

"Okay then." Raven said.

"You guys take care ok." Chelsea said sincerely.

"I'll call you tomorrow Chels." Raven added. Chelsea nodded her head.

The long 20 minute ride home was a quiet one. It seemed like it took forever the way Eddie was driving slow. Not a single word was said until Eddie slowly pulled up into the Baxter's back drive way.

"Can you believe the nerve of those two?" Eddie started. He crossed his arms and shook his head in disbelief.

"It's gonna be alright Eddie." Raven said as she started to put her hands on his arm and leaned in as if she was gonna kiss him and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Well I was thinking, maybe Cory probably told them by accident like Chelsea said. I'm not gonna make a big fuse over this, and you shouldn't either." Raven said.

"Yeah but Rae..." Eddie started but was cut off by Raven putting her finger over his lips. "It's gonna be okay. We're not gonna fuse." said Rae.

She removed her finger. Eddie started again. "Well if your not gonna fuse Rae, neither am I. I'm cooled down now." They both lean in to kiss each other.

"That's my Eddie Bear." Raven said as she wiped the pink lipstick from his lips. "You know what Eddie? You never told me how you and Chantel broke up."

"Well you told me not tell nobody. Remember?" He said sarcastically. "Remember when you dressed up as my date for the basketball dinner?"

"Yeah, that's right. I remember now." Raven said with eyes pointed to the sky.

"Well? If you must know." Eddie started. "It just didn't fell right anymore, between me and her. She just used me. I was just her trophy on her arm. Something to show off to here little girlfriends. Just because I became captain of the basketball team."

"That's horrible." Raven said.

"And that wasn't the worst part about it." Eddie added. "She cleaned out my wallet every time we went out for dinner. On our last date, I didn't have enough to pay for her big meal right. I didn't even get to eat anything. So I wind up in the back washin' dishes. She left me behind 20 minutes before I got done washin'. At least that's what the manager told me."

"Oh my goodness. So what did you do?" She says curiously.

"The next day I called her cell phone, and just broke it off with her. I dumped her. I just couldn't take it anymore. No more emotional roller coasters for me. Oh... and I took back everything I bought her too... Including the ring." Eddie finished.

"Boy you know you wrong for taking' the ring back. "Raven said.

"And now for the past month and a half she's been stockin' me." Eddie said.

"What?" Raven squealed and covered her mouth.

"I promise you, a month ago, I was walkin' to your house and she's following me . I turned around quickly to see someone quickly put a newspaper in front of their face when I turned around." He replied.

"Aww... You gotta stocker." Raven teased. Then she leans in for a kiss. "Well it's gonna be ok. Eventually she'll leave you alone."

"Well. I hope so." Eddie added. Eddie gets out of the car. Walks over to Raven's side passenger door and opens it. Grabbing her by the hand, to help and guide her out of the car. He slowly shuts the door. And then he pulls her in close as if they were gonna kiss. Eddie starts to slow dance with her.

"Eddie? What are you doing?" Raven said.

"I'm slow dancin' with my girl." He said smoothly.

"But there's no music playin'." She replied.

"You don't have to have music to dance, do you?" She smiles at him and says. "Well no."

"Well then dance with me girl. "He said. She starts to dance at the slow pace as he does. They both just slow danced for about 10 minutes with each other not saying a word, starring deeply into each other's eyes. Then Rae leans her head down on Eddie's shoulder, and closes her eyes as if she was going to sleep. Now their finished dancing.

"Well. May I walk you to your back door?"

Raven smiles and slightly blushes and says. "Of course. I would really like that."

The get to the back door and Eddie starts. "Well... It wasn't the best date at the bowling alley. But it was nice dancing with you in your drive way." Eddie smiles at her. She looks down. He lifts her chin up and he kisses her softly. This time, the kiss was much longer. What felt like forever was only 60 seconds. A good forever. It felt like Raven was floating on air. She thought to herself. "I really think he's the one for me." They stopped kissing.

"I'll call you first thing tomorrow." Raven says as she pulls out her house keys.

"I'll be waiting." He added.

"Good night Eddie."

"Good night Rae." Eddie replies, then softly under his breath as she closes the door. "Princess..." He get's into his car and backs out of the drive way and heads home.

Raven gets to her basement bedroom and has a vision.

Eddie is holding a small jewelry box.

"This is for you Rae." Eddie says. He opens the box for her. She sees the gift, but we can't.

"OH MY GOODNESS!" Raven squeals with a high voice. Eddie smiles at her. She continues, "Is this really for me?"

"It's all you baby." He replies.

"I thought you forgot?" Raven says.

"I would never forget."

"It's so beautiful, Eddie!" She kisses him. Then the vision ends.

Raven smiles and then takes her heels off to lye in bed and go to sleep.

To Be Continued...

* * *

I REALLY HOPED THAT YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE REVIEW. IT WOULD ME A WHOLE LOT TO ME IF YOU DID. THANKS. : )

* * *


	5. A Forgotten Date

Continued from last time

* * *

Chapter 5: A Forgotten Date

* * *

Three long beautiful relationship filled double date months later Raven, Chelsea and Eddie have finally made it up to a 3 days till graduation. All they had to do before that is take their final exit exams. It's the third period of the day and lunch was through the midpoint of class. Oh, and there's a very special anniversary coming up. Eddie is at his locker diggin' for his folders. And then is joined by Raven and Chelsea, as he closes his locker door. 

"Hi Eddie." Raven says, as she approaches him and she gives him a grate big o' kiss and she grabs a hold of his hand. Eddie starts. "Man I can not wait to graduate from here. We will be legal yall. Oh, I got that basketball scholarship too. So I 'm all set and ready to go."

"Oh did I tell you two that I got that half scholarship to Phoenix University. I still gotta find a job to pay off the other half. It's better than nothing. I cannot wait." Chelsea adds.

"Well how did you get the scholarship Chels?" Raven says.

"I wrote a 15 page essay on why you shouldn't eat meat. And here's a couple reasons why..."

"That's okay. We don't wanna know." Eddie, cuts her off. Raven and Eddie look at Chelsea oddly.

"That's very strange." Raven starts. "Oh yeah... This morning Donna Cabonna called me to tell me that she is paying my way through fashion school. All I have to do is work for her, designing more designs. I've been doing such a good job as an intern. And an even better part is that she is writing my letter of recommendation. I can not wait."

"We are all set!" Eddie says very excited.

"I gotta go meet Danny at his history class. I'll catch you two love birds later." Chelsea says. Chelsea leaves very happy and giggly.  
She turns around and winks at Eddie and he winks back with a thumbs up. Raven spots Eddie givin' Chelsea the thumbs up. But she doesn't worry about it. And shrugs it off as if it never happened.

"Your best friend is too happy for me. "Eddie says as Raven leans in for a kiss. She grabs a hold of his hands and she smiles at him.

"So Eddie do you have anything for me today?" As if she didn't already know.

"No. I don't... think so." With a confused look on his face. Now walkin' down the hallway holding only one of each others hands.

"Boy stop playin'. I know you know what I'm talking about."

"Playing what? What are you talking about? Let's go before we're late for our Spanish finals."

Raven is now confused and doesn't even know what to think.

"Could my vision been wrong." She says to herself

Eddie pulls her to the classroom. Bell rings. They both sit in a hurry in Senorita Rodriguez's class, to take their Spanish exams. Eddie sits right in front of Raven. Senorita Rodriguez stands up in front of the class holding a stack of exams waiting for the class to calm down. The exam consists of about 4 pages, and 11 Spanish questions on each page.

"Okay class, settle down." Senorita Rodriguez says with her Spanish accent. "Everyone pull out un lapiz o una pluma."

Everyone in class is really confused and don't even know what she means. Only a few people knew what she was talking about including Eddie.

"It means pencil or pen. Ai yi Ai." Senorita Rodriguez, says in slight disappointment. "You have 30 minutes to finish the first half of your exams. Then you go off to lunch. You come back and you finish the second half after lunch. So good luck class."

"I am so ready for this exam Senorita Rodriguez!" Eddie says in much excitement.

SR smiles and says. "That's good for you Edwardo."

Senorita Rodriguez passes out the exams. Raven barely pays attention to her exam, almost not getting the first part done on time. All she could think about is Eddie not remembering their 3 month anniversary. Test taking time is about over, and Eddie was one of the first students to finish the test exam.

"Okay class. Pencils and pens down. Rip off the first half of your exams, and pass them up to the front of the class please. And now you can go and take your descanso para el almuerzo." Senorita Rodriguez explains and then picks up the tests. Everyone now has a confused faces once again about what she said in Spanish. "Lunch break. Do you kids even study anymore? "

Everyone gets up and leaves for lunch. Eddie quickly rushes off down the hallway to meet Chelsea not even enough time for Raven to speak to him. Raven enters the Cafeteria to see Eddie and Chelsea standing beside each other. Raven looks from a distance. Eddie suddenly gives Chelsea a big hug, then grabs her hand. With Chelsea smiling back at him. They both grab yellow lunch trays and they both grab food from the lunch line and sit down together and start eating. Raven again shrugs it off and acts like nothing happened once again. She grabs a tray and cuts ahead of the line, grabs her food. Then she goes and joins them. Eddie and Chelsea quickly stop talking.

"Hey you guys." Raven says with a fake smile.

"Hey Raven!" Chelsea says.

"Hey Rae." Eddie adds.

"So, what's up with you two?" As she sits down in between the two of them. "Nothin'" They both say in unison.

"So do you guys wanna hang out at my place after school?" Raven says desperately.

"I can't. I have to go and pick up something very important today." Eddie explains.

"I can't either. I have to meet my Aunt DeDe." Chelsea adds.

"Oh, okay then." Raven says becoming even more bum out, about today. "I guess I'll be by myself then."

Lunch was over and it was time to get back to Spanish class to finish the other half of the exam. Eddie and Chelsea get up an leave not even realizing that they forgot about Raven, she didn't even touch her food. Raven enters the class doesn't even pay attention to Eddie, moving to a seat that is on the other part of the class room.

"Okay class. Now that your tummies are filled, you can now start the second half of your exams. Good luck" Senorita Rodriguez explains.

Raven starts her test. She doesn't even look for the correct answers. Raven just circles random answers and slams her pencil down, loud enough for everyone to hear and to turn and look at her. Even Eddie. She gets up and takes her paper to the front to Senorita Rodriguez.

"Raven your done so quickly." Senorita Rodriguez says.

"Can I go now, please?" Raven says holding out her test papers. And now almost in tears, as she looks back at Eddie.

"I'm sorry Raven, but I'm not allowed to let you out of class during final exams." She explains, as she took Ravens exam paper.

"Okay then." Says Raven. She goes back to her seat, stomping. Waiting impatiently for class to be over.

The test is now finally over. And everybody passes up their papers.

"Alright Seniors. The exam is over. I will miss you all, o' so very much." Senorita Rodriguez says as she wipes her eyes , smudging her mascara alittle with her middle finger. "You are all dismissed for the last time."

Everyone walks out of Spanish class. Except Raven and Eddie. Eddie knew he might have done something wrong today. Raven still at her desk thinking to herself. Senorita Rodriguez walks out with a folder full of the exam papers.

"I'll see you guys at graduation." Senorita Rodriguez says as she walks out of class.

"Alright then. I'll be seein' ya." Eddies says to Senorita Rodriguez. Then he walks over to Raven with his hands in his pockets. Then he looks down at Raven.

"Raven what's wrong with you?" Eddie starts. "Did I do something to upset you?"

Raven looks up at him with an evil glare in her eyes, looking at Eddie with a twisted face.

She gets up from her desk. She walks over to the door and slams the door shut, so no one can listen. "What's wrong with me?" Raven yells at the top of her lungs. "Eddie what is wrong with you?"

"Know, what woman? You act like this is a special day or something baby. Now why are you so upset? Tell me what's wrong." He says as he grabs her by the hips and pulls her in close, going in for a kiss. But she dodges it, and moves out of the way. "Eddie? Today is our 3 month anniversary of being together." She says with an attitude.

"OK? So... 3 months." Eddie says.

"Eddie! Are you serious?" She yells out, as she stomps her foot.

"Look Rae! I don't have time for ya attitude." He explains." Talk to me when you calm down. I'm outta here." He storms off out of the class.

Now Raven was left all alone in the class. "I can't believe this." Raven says quietly to herself. "It's not even about the gift anymore. I just can't believe he forgot." She walks out slowly with her arms crossed. "Maybe I would have been bette off going back with Devon"

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS READING THIS CHAPTER AS MUCH AS I ENJOYED WRITING IT. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, IT WOULD MEAN A WHOLE LOT TO ME IF YOU DID.

FROM,

THANKS :)

A DEDICATED EDDIE AND RAVEN FAN.


	6. GreenEyed with Jitters

It's the end of the day. And Raven has ignored Eddie. Sad with her bottom lip poked out and with her arms crossed, like a little 4 year old. Raven approaches Chelsea standing at her locker.

"Hey Chels." Raven says sadly as she approaches her.

"Hey Rae! What's wrong?" Chelsea says if she was really concerned.

"Oh, it's nothing Chels." She lies.

"Ok, then bye!" Chelsea says as she tries to leave.

"You ain't goin' nowhere!" She says as she grabs her wrist. Accidentally making Chelsea drop her folders. "Thanks, Rae." They both kneel down to pick them up. And Raven starts. "I'm sorry Chelsea." She sighs a little "Eddie forgot about our 3 month anniversary."

"I'm pretty sure he didn't forget Rae." Chelsea says, but then says under her breath "Trust me on that one." Chelsea looks around and fiddles with her fingers nervously. Then pulling her hair from her face, trying to avoid eye contact with Raven. Raven looks at Chelsea suspiciously. Noticing Chelsea's nervousness.

"Do you know something, I don't?" Raven says becoming very curious.

"Ahhhh. No. Why would I know anything?" Chelsea says as her voice cracks a little. And avoids Raven's piercing eyes.

"I don't know." Raven says as she steps closer. "You won't look me in the eyes. You've touched your hair several times now." Raven gets even closer to her. "You just look a little JITTERY!!!" Raven yells out. Chelsea jumps back a little, putting her hand over her rapidly pounding heart.

"I'm not... I'm, I'm, I'm not jittery." Chelsea replies.

"I think you know somethin'." Raven adds.

"Why would I know anything? I don't anything. Trust me there's nothing much up there." Chelsea point's to her head.

"I know, you know something."

"Uhhhhhhh... Hey look!" She points at a corner behind Raven. "Someone left behind a brand new designer Gouche bag." Raven turns around quickly. Looks around. "Girl? Where? I don't see it."

Chelsea runs through the double doors to leave as quickly as she can. Raven realizes that Chelsea is gone and that there is no Gouche bag in the corner. So Raven is soon to follow her, but couldn't keep up with Chelsea's cheetah like speed. Raven occasionally ran then a slow jog and then into an even slower walk. Raven didn't even make it 1/4 the way to Chelsea's house. But Chels ran all the way home, without stop once for air. 

Chelsea gets to her house, all out of breath. Slams the door behind her." Oh man, that was a close one. She would have made me spill the beans. Big time." Chelsea says to herself. She drops her folders and her backpack on the floor right in front of the door. Then she goes to the kitchen to grab a glass of water, and guzzles it down. She goes to the front door to her back pack and opens it up to find her cell phone. She flips open her cell phone. And dials a number.

Chelsea starts. "Hey, what's up? I almost got caught that time man! I hate having to ditch her like that."

"Yeah. But look Chelsea. She can not find out what's going on between us, Okay?" says a familiar voice.

"You got it dude. You can come by later if you want. Okay? My aunt will be here any minute."

"I'll be by soon. This is gonna be great."

10 minutes later. Raven spots Eddie parking his car in Chelsea's drive way from a distance. With her Aunt DeDe already there. Who happens to own a jewelry store. Eddie knocks on the door. Chelsea opens the door. And greets and invites Eddie in. Eddie, Chelsea and Chelsea's Aunt DeDe all sit in the living room.

"Eddie remember my Aunt DeDe, it's cousin Earl's mom." Chelsea says.

"Hello Ms. DeDe." Eddie says.

"Hello Edward! It's Mrs. DeDe. Thank you." says Aunt DeDe as she flings her long reddish hair back.

"My bad. Sorry about that."

"Here's your customized locket necklace."

"Wow! That looks hot. Thanks so much." Eddie says with a huge grin appearing across his face.

"Your welcome Edward."

"Oh... And it's Eddie. Thank you." he says sarcastically.

"My bad. Sorry."

Raven hides in the bushes to spy through the living room window to spy on him. Wondering why he was a Chelsea's house, instead of hers. She looks through the window. She can't hear a word that their saying. Raven sees Eddie turn to Chelsea with the box exposing the gift. Chelsea smiles and Eddie stands up and Chelsea gets up and gives him the biggest hug ever. With Chelsea smiling. Raven is getting extremely steamed. And her eyes started to turn from brown to a shade of green.

To Be Continued...

I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. REVIEWS ARE MUCH APPRECIATED. THANKS SO MUCH. BYE. 


	7. Not So Forgotten Anniversery: El Fin

**THIS IS MY LAST CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY. I HOPE THAT YOU ENJOYED READING IT, AS MUCH AS I DID WRITING IT. ANOTHER THING IS THAT WITH THIS LAST CHAPTER, IT'S MORE WRITTEN LIKE A SCRIPT. (BUT IT'S STILL A STORY. SO ENJOY!)**

Chapter 6: El Fin

Raven: (Yelling out loud) He's cheating on me! (Now speaking in a regular tone) I knew it was too good to be true. I think I'm gonna throw a brick through his car window. I think that is what I'm gonna do.

(Her yelling loud enough for Chelsea, Eddie and DeDe to hear. They all look up at the window. But see nothing. DeDe gets up to see what was moving in the bushes.)

Dee Dee watches Raven strugle to get herself together. Raven has a couple of twigs poking out of her hair.

DeDe: Um... Chelsea. There's a strange girl getting out of your bushes.

Chelsea: What? (She gets up to look.) (She looks then sighs slightly.)

(Eddie still sitting crossing his fingers whispering to himself.)

Eddie: Please don't let it be Raven out there.

Chelsea: Eddie... Your girlfriend is out here.

Eddie: I knew it was too good to be true. (Puts the jewelry box in his front right pocket and gets up and walks over to the window.)

(All standing in the window. Eddie and Chelsea both crossing their arms. Very disappointed looks upon their faces)

(Now watching Raven pick the twigs and leaves out of her hair.)

(Raven turned around to see all three of them staring at her and seeing one very upset Eddie.)

(Chelsea and Eddie step outside and DeDe stays in the house to watch from the window.)

Raven: I can't believe you Eddie!

(Eddie arms still folded. Just starring at her. Not saying anything, just waiting for the right time to speak.)

Raven: Of all the things in the world. You forgot our anniversary. And your cheating on me with my best friend.

Chelsea: Look Rae...

Raven: (Yelling) Let me tell you something, friend. I was there for you girl through thick and thin. And you steal my boyfriend. I thought you were my best friend?

(Eddie puts his thumb and index finger on the bridge of his nose, and puts his other balled up hand under the other elbow. And looks down and closes his eyes, and sighs very deeply.)

Raven: And you buying her jewl...

(Eddie walks up to Raven and digs in his pocket and pulls out the jewelry box. Confused look on Raven's face.)

(He opens the box. She sees the gift. It's a 24k gold heart shaped locket necklace. On top of the heart it has engraved on it. She reads aloud... )

Raven: Eddie loves Raven 4-Ever.

Raven: OH MY GOODNESS!!!

(Eddie smiles slightly.)

Raven: (Now squealing) Is this really for me?

Eddie: It's all you baby.

Raven: I thought you forgot?

Eddie: I would never forget. I just acted like that this morning because I figured that you would be alittle mad, and then you wouldn't be dissappointed by the time I took you out for dinner. I made reservactions for us at Shae Jospehine's.

Raven: Oh... Eddie. I didn't mean to be such a jerk. Oh... It's so beautiful, Eddie!

(She kisses him)

Eddie: I would have given it to you this morning but Chelsea's aunt was busy with other clients. So I made Chelsea promise not to tell you about it. She's been holding it in for about a month now.

Raven: Uh... You guys are too good.

Eddie: So I had to come here to meet her aunt and pick up your anniversary surprise. Chelsea's Aunt is a jewler and she gave me a special deal.

Raven: I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to spy on you. And say what I just said. I was just so upset about this morning.

Eddie: Look Rae... It's okay.

(She looks at the golden heart locket. Picks it up and opens it. It's a picture of her and Eddie in the photo booth when they went to the carnival about 3 weeks ago.)

Eddie: I got this heart shaped locket because you've always had my heart. You've had my heart every since we first met when were little kids Rae.

Raven: Oh.  
(She kisses him again)

Raven: That's is so so sweet.

(He takes the necklace and puts it on her.) (Another kiss)

Raven: Hold on Eddie.

(Raven walks up to Chelsea)

Raven: Chelsea... I'm so sorry girl. (Gives her a hug.) Can you ever find it in your heart to forgive me?

Chelsea: Yes I do. But listen Rae, you should know that I would never steal your boyfriend. We're best friends, right? Besides... (She grabs her by the wrist. And drags her over to Eddie and grabs his wrist and says...)

Chelsea: you two were meant for each other. You guys are the perfect match.(She put's their hands together) Plus everybody at school can see it. And I talked to your Dad and your little brother about it way before you two started going out, and they both agree, you two do belong together. It was just you two who didn't see it. And now you do... (Chelsea backs away)

(Eddie and Raven both look at each other. Give each other another kiss.)

Chelsea: Now will you two get out of here!!! You both still have an anniversary to celebrate.

Eddie: Thanks Chels. (Waves to Chelseas Aunt thanking her again)

Raven: Thanks Chels... for not telling me about the surprise.

Chelsea: Now go on you two.

They go off to Eddies car. He opens her passenger side door. And they ride off together. With Chelsea looking on...

Chelsea: (Yelling) Have fun you guys!!!

Riding along in Eddie's car, Raven has a vision.

vision

Raven is lying in a hospital bed asleep. (She's wearing the traditional hospital patient outfit and she's wearing her 3 month anniversery locket that Eddie gave her, from awhile back.) Eddie is sitting in a chair cradling something really small wrapped in a blue cloth. Raven wakes up from long well deserved rest. Eddie gets up walks over to the hospital bed, and says...

Eddie: Hey mom. (Raven grins a smile at Eddie)

Raven gives a faint. "Hey."

He starts to lean in for a kiss but was interupted by a Hospital nurse who walks in to check on Raven.

Nurse: Mr & Mrs.Thomas? Have you thought of a name for your baby?

Raven looks up at Eddie. She quickly remembers her old vision from the night of her room warming party 6 years ago, before Eddie and Raven kissed for the first time.

Raven: Yes... My baby's name is Eddie Jr.

vision over

And from that moment on, Raven knew who she would be spending the rest of her life with.

The End...

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS.**


End file.
